With the Dream
by BloodOfTheFae
Summary: Not good on summary’s but here it goes....Brawndy is not your normal man. When a girl he knows little about falls into his already horrible life, can the runaway slave from Carthiak find a new way to live, without sacrificing anything?


"He looks a bit scrawny though." a merchant looked me over. Lifting my arm's and looking at my teeth. I was five again, that horrible year where my life might as well have been given to the black god. "Barely more then a scarecrow." The man continued on looking at the rags on my feet. "Please, sir. I cannot keep him anymore, I can barely feed my wife and myself!" My father pleaded. I didn't blame him. The country was slowly corrupting, Carthiak that is. My father's farm destroyed practically.  
  
"I could use a hand with the horses, can you handle horses?" "Yes sir, he does, we used to raise them till we had to sell them off to pay taxes." Father spoke clenching his hat tighter.  
  
"And the girl?" the merchant said looking toward my little sister, who was hiding behind father.  
  
"A noblewoman wishes to take her in." my father spoke quickly. "Who?"  
  
"Lady Ayashi, her only child died with fever six months past, she cannot have another sadly." "Fine farmer, ill take the boy." The Merchant said swiftly tossing my father a pouch of coins. I saw my father then take them out grinning, and bit them, real. He smiled bowing and walked off..  
  
~Sixteen Year's Later, eleven years after the war on Carthiak~  
  
"My, My Brawndy you seem to be fighting demons in your sleep!" another slave chuckled from the darkness of a ship's hull. The ship creaked softly on the sea toward a beach near Pirate's Swoop. Chain's from the other slave's clinked softly. I grunted as I sat up touching my face. It was swollen and caked with dried blood. Good, I hope that bitch got what she wanted, my mind said with a laugh. Sixteen year's as a slave for numerous thing's did horrible thing's to a man's head, and body. I was a horse handler, breeder, then trainer for lady's mount's for the court, till it's fall. After that one owner rented me out as a pleasure slave, I was fifteen summer's then, for two year's I was a toy for women to do as they please, then went back to my horses, a high-strung, arrogant, tough male. I was being executed for what I had done to my last owner. His wife would get her giggles by having the slave's strip down, the men that is. Then one by one, she would run her nails in soft circle's on their belly's or lower. It was a test, to see who hardened by her first, she would giggle and taunt them. Then smack them around, I knew men who had claw mark's on there face's from her hand. She played with them as if they were rag doll's. She didn't care, but a week ago went to far. A young boy, maybe thirteen fourteen came in, he was befriended by most around, his name was Andriad. Well he was young and a new price, so when she started hitting hum I pulled him away to try to protect someone so young, and new to being a slave. She started on me with her riding crop, we were nothing but animal's, what happened next was from year's of being with court women loved sadists. The only thing I could remember was throwing her into the wall her beating my chest as I mounted her, then I couldn't remember what happened after. But now I was headed to the land of Tortall to an underground man there who would bring us to a north eastern land beyond Tortall's major influence, to trade for large sums of money. "Im going to run," Gutts began making me look from the darkness to where his sillowet sat. "I'll find my place in Corus!" Gutts grinned. He was from south of Carthiak, a big tribes man. Big slab muscle, shaved head, tattoo's riddled his body. He had the gift with certain birds, speaking birds of prey. He was on his way there because he turned a noble lord's hunting party into a massacre by the huge eagle's the man tried to use. Fool. "You dream to much Gutts." I stood rolling my arm's, working the kinds out of my back and shoulders. "Ahh but reality is build around dreams my friend." He chuckled at me now, his deep voice rolling in the room. "In Tortall women take up blades, men needles. The gods walk among them, animals knowledge matches humans!" he grinned leaning back. 'Just wait Brawndy, a new name, a new life, freedom."  
  
"Move, move, move!" the back rider yelled at us. Gutts had escaped the day we arrived. That was eight day's ago. Now I thirsted for that, that freedom. There were four armed riders to twelve of us. Seven women, two children, and three male's, all bound and chained. . We were right near the border now, if not on it. We stopped for the night, I hurried to start a fire. I growled finally as the guard turned using a little gift to catch flame. I had little gift, by I barely used it. "Idiot, go get some water!" he kicked me in the stomach now. I moved to the water with the canteens. I dipped it in and began to fill it, starring at a skeleton across from me seemed to stair at me. I looked closer at it. Armor, a pack, and weaponry. My chance.I jumped into the stream and to it ripping its chain mail off and over my shirt. I opened the pack to an old leather cloak with fur lining; it was tattered at the bottom but would work. I pulled it on and took the weapons. I turned back advancing on the camp. They just looked up as I came back threw the brush. Light reflected from the fire into my eye's and armor as I raised the blade high above the first shocked guard. I grinned as I brought it down.  
Please Review, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!! Gutt's is pronounced G-ou-ts. Please review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
